workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter two (HPtDT)
December, 1991. Harry's reporting of the previous Lord Black's death and of Lucius Malfoy being confirmed by the assassin as their client went well, and Harry merely recieved some disapproving looks for his spell choices. Harry quickly had the fine House Malfoy had owed for over a decade, plus immense interest, extracted from the Malfoy vault, and then annuled Lucius' marriage to Narcissa and reclaimed the extravagant dowry paid to House Malfoy, again, plus interest. Not only had House Malfoy wormed their way out of renewing oaths of fealty when Lucius took control, but so had their vassals: the Flints, Goyle's, Crabbe's, and Montagues.... Harry, the owner of GalloLoans, called in the debts and demanded they re-swear the oaths of fealty to House Black. They all refused and lost everything they owned; being unable to swear oaths to another liege lord without dying. House Malfoy lost millions of galleons, their vassals were impoverished and homeless, all of their Dark Artifacts were confiscated and then disappeared into House Black's collection, and Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy were now both hostages in all but name. "So... Draco," Harry began, smirking at the arrogant brat. "How would you like to be Lord Malfoy, keep your vassals, let them have their homes back, and even preserve your families legacy?" "Don't let him bait you Draco!" Narcissa said, already guessing the price for such generosity. "W-what about my father?" "He tried killing me... he'll either rot in Azkaban, get Kissed, or be thrown through the Veil. I'll make sure that he's dealt with.... This deal is for you, not him." "What do I have to do?" Draco asked, thinking of his friends all being currently homeless and wanting to save his house. "Swear fealty to House Black." "Never!" Draco replied. "Oh well. I tried." Harry said, his smirk unnerving both mother and son. "You'll have siblings in a few years Draco. I'm going get my desired heirs from your mommy... she'll keep pumping out babies until she can't any more." "You better not touch my mother!" Draco said angrily. "I'll be touching her a lot. I need heirs with more Black blood and your lovely mother is very available... and I'll be a very energetic teenage boy in a few years. I'll pump her so full of seed that she'll swell up like a balloon! By the time she's done, they'll be crawling out of her gaping hole!" Harry said. "I'll swear fealty!" Draco said, desperate to protect his mother. "Don't, Draco! He'll impregnate me either way!" Narcissa said. "Yes, but if he swears fealty then I'll limit myself to two children and you'll be treated far better... as befitting a Lady Black, in fact... unless you try continuing you and your former husbands attempts to kill me, of course." "I didn't know that he was trying to kill you!" Narcissa yelled, and Harry actually believed her, and then the magic in the dungeon confirmed that she was telling the truth. Harry was visibly shocked, he had assumed that she wanted her weakling son as Lord Black, at his own expense. "My father was visiting more often recently and he and Lucius were talking in his office. I knew they were plotting something, but not that they were plotting to kill Lord Arcturus and an eleven year old." "They've been trying to kill Arcturus since Sirius was put in Azkaban. It was one of the reasons why Arcturus was so focused on creating a worthy heir and when he learned the location of three year old Sorcerer who was Sirius' godson... he took his chance." Draco gulped in fear, thinking of how much Hadrian's power had grown since then, and amusing Harry in the process. "If Draco swears fealty to House Black and if you will agree to seriously think on becoming my Lady Black until I'm fifteen, I'll let you both go." That was all of the mercy they would get. Narcissa nodded in agreement, knowing that Lucius had pushed him to far to accept anything less. Maybe a few years would allow Hadrian Black to calm down and become more appealing... right now Narcissa was just afraid of his wrath. After being informed of what to say, Draco kneeled and spoke. "I, Draco Malfoy, of the Most Noble House of Malfoy, swear to obey House Black's commands, always remain faithful to my liege lord, and I accept that should I violate this oath that my life and and magic are forfiet. I swear this upon my life and magic! So mote it be!" After a flash of light signifying the oaths acceptance, Draco was allowed to rise. "I'll let you both return to Malfoy Manor. I have a Wizengamot meeting to attend." Harry said, and Draco and Narcissa both nodded and were led out by a house-elf. Harry sighed and went to put on his Wizengamot robes, dreading his first meeting. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When Harry entered the Wizengamot meeting, he got some surprised looks, sneers from his former father and brother, nods of respect from Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, and glares from the Flint's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Montague's, and Parkinson's. Harry returned the nods of respect and smirked at his enemies. By now, his emancipation was well-known, as was him being the new Lord Black. Harry was honestly surprised by the positive responses from Bones and Diggory, but it may have been due to him providing evidence against Malfoy and dealing with Dark Wizards. Eh, Harry didn't really care that much. Harry sat near both the Dark and Grey Factions. "This Winter Solstice meeting of the Wizengamot will now begin," Dumbledore began. "Before we get to business, we have several complaints about Lord Black-Peverell's actions." Lord Flint stood. "Lord Black called the debts we owed to GalloLoans due and seized our assets when we refused to pay or swear fealty! Because of him my house, and Houses Goyle, Crabbe, and Montague are ruined!" "Lord Black?" Dumbledore asked. "I've spoken with Draco Malfoy and we've made an agreement to restore his vassals to their homes, but this will only take effect once Lucius Malfoy is imprisoned, kissed, or thrown through the Veil. Draco negotiated as a future Lord Malfoy and swore the appropriate oaths under his mothers guidance." Dumbledore quickly realized that House Malfoy was House Black's vassal again, and so did several others. "Lord Flint, when you refuse to pay your debts or interest payments, you generally get punished. You will be expected to pay your debts; even if you are restored to your homes, and should you refuse you'll be out on the street again." "You threw Dark Wizards out of their homes during Christmas vacation?" Lord Alastor Moody asked in amusement. "It got my point across, didn't it?" Harry asked in return, causing Moody to laugh. "The Goblins refused to dress up as Krampus though. Would have been hilarious if they did." Harry added, causing more laughter. "Also, once House Montague's vault was depleted by half and a few treasures were melted down, their debt was cleared. House Flint has its debt reduced, but Houses Goyle and Crabbe are poor and live well beyond their means." Lord Montague was relieved to be done with the matter, even if it did cost him his dignity and some gold. Lord Flint glared, but vowed to finish paying off the debt and be done with House Black and Peverell. Crabbe and Goyle just wanted the filthy half-blood to keep giving them money, and felt they deserved it more than him anyway. "Any other business?" Dumbledore asked. "I'll be leaving the Dark Faction, obviously," Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded, secretly pleased. Harry doing that said a lot. The Dark Faction was displeased to lose four votes. "The Grey Faction offers you a place," Heir Greengrass, Daphne's father and son of the current Lord said. "I would be honored," Harry replied, to the surprise of very few. Harry had to merely slide over a few feet. "That move was exhausting." Harry said with faux tiredness, amusing several nobles. "We will move on to the trial of Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Bring in the accused!" Lucius Malfoy was escorted into the chamber in chains, glaring at Harry and his other enemies. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you stand accused of the murder of Arcturus Black, the attempted murder of Hadrian Black, High Treason, multiple counts of extortion and bribery, one hundred and fifty-five counts of murder, two hundred and eight uses of the unforgiveable curses; including the torture of muggles with the Cruciatus Curse, murder of muggles and wizards with the Killing Curse, and rape; with and without the Imperius Curse." Dumbledore said, to Lucius shock. "How do you plead?" "Not guilty!" Lucius said fearfully, having dismissed his solicitors words as an exaggeration. And then Madam Bones presented massive amounts of evidence, witnesses supporting said evidence, and even Pensieve memories for the milder crimes. Lucius' solicitor was earning his money as he attempted to get charges thrown out, but it was a numbers game, and he couldn't get enough thrown out or disproven to get his client out of punishment. In the end, Lucius was proven to be a Death Eater and charged with High Treason, extortion, bribery, one hundred and thirty-five counts of murder; the murder of Arcturus Black being one of them, one-hundred and eighty-seven counts of using the unforgivable curses, and thirty counts of rape. There were even whispers of re-opening the Death Eater trials, which Harry hoped would clear Sirius Black's name. "In light of your horrible crimes and after life imprisonment was voted against, you are to receive the Dementors Kiss," Dumbledore said in disgust, both for the Dementors and for Lucius' many crimes. They took a recess and several nobles went and watched the execution to make sure that such a vile man was given his punishment, leaving no chances for bribery or escape. "Is there any other business?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm concerned about Black's spell choice," James, or Lord Potter during these meetings, said snidely. "I wasn't going to use stunners against four master assassins and Macnair, Selwyn, and Rosier didn't suffer at all... they were killed near instantly with a single spell. Don't worry, if you train hard enough you might at least equal ten percent of my power in like forty years." Harry replied, causing people to laugh at James. "Besides, none of the spells were illegal; merely frowned upon, and my actions are none of your concern." James was prevented from making more of a scene by Augusta Longbottom and Lord Macmillan. "What of the talk of retrying Death Eaters?" Augusta asked. "We've already been to trial and declared innocent!" Lord Nott said angrily. "I would like Sirius Black given a trial. He wasn't even given one before." Harry interjected, causing Fudge to panic. "What?!" Madam Bones asked in shock. "Crouch, Potter, and Bagnold put him in Azkaban without a trial. I was hoping Minister Fudge would give my godfather his rightful trial and correct the mistakes of the Bagnold administration." Harry said, giving Fudge a way out that would make him look good. "Is this true Crouch?" Fudge asked, accepting the offered chance to reduce Crouch's chances of ever becoming Minister for Magic. "He was obviously guilty! Several of his family members were Death Eaters!" Crouch argued. "So was your son and you couldn't even spot his guilt until it was exposed. Also, you are related to House Black so by your own logic you could also be a Death Eater." Harry argued. Crouch glared at Harry, but Harry didn't care. "Perhaps there are other prisoners in Azkaban who don't belong there... maybe someone contributed to your campaign in return for a favor. You've already demonstrated some corruption by denying people trials, and the then heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House no less.... Are any of us really safe?" "That's enough, Lord Black," Dumbledore said, though he privately agreed with Harry. "All in favor of giving Sirius Black a trial?" A majority voted in favor of the motion. "Can Sirius be placed into St Mungo's secure ward in preparation for his trial?" "He could escape!" James argued. "He wasn't given a trial and had in fact cut off ties with his family at age sixteen and his mother attempted to disown him. He could be questioned under Veritaserum whenever his health permits it before the trial too, but none of his family believed him guilty. In fact his mother found his fate an amusing punishment for being a blood traitor. Why was Sirius Black even suspected?" "I remember him becoming our secret keeper!" James argued. "Memories can be altered. I could make you believe that you are the reincarnation of a fairy princess who likes randomly bursting in song." Harry replied, causing laughter. "Checking for memory tampering is quite easy and takes no more than ten minutes." "Are you implying that I'm weak-minded?" James asked angrily. "Implications are unnecessary for widely held beliefs," Harry replied, causing more laughter. "Enough!" Dumbledore said tiredly. "Madam Bones, please have your Aurors check Lord Potters memory during the investigation and please do the same for Lady Potter. After preliminary questioning, Sirius Black can be placed into Saint Mungo's secure ward." Bones nodded in agreement. After asking if there were any other matters to discuss and receiving a negative answer, Dumbledore called the meeting to an end. "Lord Black," Dumbledore said. "I suggested the Megalos family not send any more assassins after you." "What? Why!?" Harry asked in displeasure. "...Because eventually they will succeed in injuring you," Dumbledore replied, genuinely confused about him being displeased. "Fine. Ruin my fun battles, but you owe me three hundred fun battles, Dumbledore, and I intend to collect." Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not dueling you because you're bored." "No. You'll duel me as an apology for threatening those poor assassins into not trying to kill me. They were just trying to feed and clothe their families... most dying at my hands isn't relevant to this discussion though. Where else am I going to find evil people that I can kill in self-defense? I mean I can't kill stupid people and I can't breed enough to offset their stupidity, so killing evil people while testing my combat skills was what I settled for." Dumbledore refused to indulge Harry any further and walked away. "You could always become an Auror," Moody suggested, having heard about his love of combat. "Nah. I'll stick to my strengths and just keep pissing people off and provoke them into hiring assassins. It's worked so far. Besides, I would hate the investigation part of the job and the paperwork." Moody smirked, but didn't say anything before walking away. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once returning to Hogwarts, the term seemed to pass quickly. Hagrid acquired a dragon egg and James Potter Jr, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were stupid enough to become an accessory to the crime... and Harry was all too happy to report them to the DMLE. Both the Potter and Weasley families were fined, with House Weasley going more into debt and House Potter just having their coffers depleted even further. Granger got off with a warning due to her muggle-born status, and all three were given more detention. There was some talk of sacking Hagrid, but old Dumbledore protected him and used up some more of his political capital. With House Malfoy as his vassal, Draco was neutralized as a threat and given a position of moderate power that still wouldn't give him the means to sneak around his oath, and Harry began taking control of Slytherin House year by year with little real opposition. Enemies who refused to accept defeat were marginalized and those who kneeled were rewarded with decent power and influence. Daphne was rewarded with more power than most and a place in his Inner Circle as thanks for her fathers actions in inviting Harry into the Grey Faction and her general talent and helpfulness. Most importantly, Harry had passed his OWLs and NEWTs in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Outstanding's, and he knew that he did on History of Magic. Not only did he pass them, but he did so while well beyond the International Standard Ranking. Harry quickly attained his mastery in History of Magic with pure memory retention and then focused on studying Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and continued his great progress in the skills. But, most of all, Harry was bleeding Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley dry of magic and life-force.... From Fred and George, two bullies, Harry took thirty years of life-force each and would be limiting them to their current power and repeated the process on Percy. Ron, of course, would be kept at his pitiful childlike power level for life. For Hermione Granger, an idealistic, ambitious, bordorline genius who Harry felt could one day become Minister for Magic and destroy their traditions even further, Harry cut her life-force in half and would actively limit her power. It was cruel, but also necessary to shield Britain from her ignorance and bias against their history and traditions. Finally, Harry took thirty years, each, from both Cormac McLaggen and Lee Jordan. But it was after reading Arcturus' journal that Harry made his best progress yet.... Harry was a horcrux and Arcturus and Dumbledore both knew it, but Dumbledore seemed to believe that Arcturus was ignorant of it. Harry did the logical thing and followed Arcturus' instructions and absorbed the horcruxes knowledge, skill, experience, and ritual effects. What followed was Harry converting the soul fragments within Tom's diary, Slytherin's locket, and the Gaunt family ring into more magical power. It was wonderful! Harry was much closer to becoming an Archmage now. But, it was finally time to announce that Sirius Black was cleared of all charges. "This Summer Solstice meeting of the Wizengamot will now begin," Dumbledore began. "The first matter of business is to announce that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and after intense discussion... Lord Bartemius Crouch is ordered to pay the sum of two million galleons to House Black and Millicent Bagnold is ordered to pay the sum of 250,000 galleons." Crouch didn't look happy about that, but Cassiopeia Black had made certain that he would comply... or be ruined even more. Crouch still lost over fifty percent of his Houses wealth and Bagnold would be working again instead of living off the massive bribes that she got while in office. "Heir Black, we are extremely sorry for how you were wronged and denied your rightful trial," Cornelius said sadly. "Your godson and grandfather fought tirelessly for you to get a trial, but in the end you were so obviously innocent that one wasn't even necessary." Sirius was beckoned over by Harry and joined his godson with the Grey Faction. "Congratulations, Sirius. I'm glad that you're finally free." Harry said, as Dumbledore revealed that Dolores Umbridge had written a piece of anti-werewolf legislation. "Thanks, Harry," Sirius replied. Harry nodded, but after Umbridge spewed her bigoted drivel, he stood to speak against the law. "This law is literally everything the Wizengamot and anyone loyal to Ministry and Britain should be against," Harry began, enraging Umbridge. "Driving the werewolves away from the Ministries power and influence will only drive them to filth like Fenrir Greyback and will give our enemies more numbers to attack and infect us with. Furthermore, denying werewolves jobs reduces tax revenue and paints the Ministry as the oppressor and aggressor with the werewolves being the victims who have nothing to gain by supporting the Ministry. In short, Madam Umbridge wishes to create many more enemies, reduce tax revenue, and empower Fenrir Greyback further so that he and his followers, which would grow in number due to this law, may cause even more chaos." It was logical, insightful, and true. "What would you suggest as an alternative?" Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom asked. "Let them keep their jobs and keep being productive tax paying citizens, or, at most force them disclose their infected status and secretly put their names on the Werewolf Registry... which should also have its access restricted to Aurors, Hit Wizards, and members of the DMLE and the Werewolf Capture Unit. This would allow the Ministry to keep their income, register werewolves in secret, deprive Greyback of more followers, and cause the werewolves to view the Ministry as their hero and ally and not Greyback. One day, some werewolf who benefited might even spy on Greyback and allow the Ministry to one day dispose of his group of radicals entirely. Their loyalty can be bought for nothing." "What of the threat the filthy half-breeds pose?" Umbridge asked angrily. "Werewolves aren't half-breeds, they're little more than human beings with a disease," Harry replied like he was talking to an idiot. "As for their threat, the DMLE has disused cells that can be restored and werewolves could turn themselves in before the full moon and leave after it passes. Alternatively, some of the employed werewolves might even be able to afford Wolfsbane Potion. As for restoring those disused cells, I can provide the money and I'll give additional money to ensure that the DMLE isn't burdened for funding with the added stress. The additional tax revenue should help relieve the burden too." "With the additional funding the alternative is viable," Madam Bones agreed. "Aye, and depriving Greyback of followers is too good of an opportunity to pass up. He needs to be dealt with, permanently." Lord Alastor Moody agreed. "Tricking them into registering, restricting access to the Werewolf Registry, increasing tax revenue, winning over a group of disenfranchised people, getting the DMLE more funding, and damaging Greyback's cause in one act would be a major victory for the Ministry." "All in favor Madam Umbridge's Anti-Werewolf Act?" Dumbledore asked, pleased that the discriminatory act was already defeated. It was a resounding no, with almost all agreeing with the logical arguments and seeing Umbridge's act as pure stupidity now. "Shall I begin writing the legislation to make my ideas law?" Harry asked. "Aren't you a little young for that?" Dumbledore asked in concern. "Nope," Harry replied. "Besides, I know how to ask for help when I can't do something, and the law is rather straightforward." "Very well, but if you do need help don't hesitate to ask," Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded, though he wouldn't be asking Dumbledore for any help. Harry had plans and Dumbledore was a major obstacle to them. After dealing with matters of cauldron thickness and regulations for other essential supplies, and attempts to legalize flying carpets again, they arrived to the point where other business was being addressed. "Will Lord Black be letting his godfather take control of House Black until he reaches his majority?" Lord Arthur Weasley asked, having been put up to it by James Potter. "No, he will not," Harry replied boredly. "I enjoy politics, finance, and managing my houses and I will keep enjoying it. Besides, Sirius hates all of that and isn't familiar with my investments." Or Harry's agenda or secret alliances. "Shouldn't you--" Arthur began. "Shouldn't you focus on your own failed House?" Harry interrupted, causing most of the Dark and Grey factions to laugh or snicker. "You are the last person here who should meddle in another houses affairs. You are the least of this body. You and your wife are both so pathetic that your two eldest gave up and left. Your wife rules you and your house so publicly that people are surprised you aren't bearing the children and cooking now." More laughter. "I'm not. You can out run that fat cow and she has no other skills except cooking, cleaning, sucking dick, and bearing children. She should have started sucking dick sooner, Fred, George, and Ron are all disappointments and I hear that Ginny is too... you could have spared the smart people the trouble of having to breed more to offset their stupidity." More laughter, and Arthur got really red in the face and was almost ready to explode. "Enough!" Dumbledore said loudly over the laughter. It was getting pretty bad, even the Light Faction was fighting laughter or outright laughing. James was laughing and destroying his relationship with House Weasley in the process. "If there is no other business then we will dismiss this session." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's second year was spent with him focusing on his Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts masteries, and with his own knowledge and skill, combined with Tom's, it was only moderately difficult and Harry was progressing at incredible speeds. Harry had kept dominating his classes, much to Granger's annoyance, and was experiencing decent power growth, which was added to by cleansing Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem of Tom's soul fragment. The only complication was James speaking Parseltongue and them suspecting Harry of having the ability too... worst of all Dumbledore had begun to realize their ancestry. Harry possibly being able to speak to snakes could be attributed to the horcrux, but James.... Worst of all, Granger had the bright idea to brew the Polyjuice Potion and even stole potions ingredients from Snape. When Harry informed Snape after finding out... it wasn't pretty. Snape demanded the three's expulsion, but they were instead given a months worth of detention each, lost a lot of points, would be force to compensate him, and their parents would be informed. Harry and Snape bonded over some good insults to use on the three, which Snape happily used. It was inevitable that Harry would acquire his Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts mastery within a year.... Some questioned his skills, but refused to duel him and let him demonstrate his knowledge and Snape and Dumbledore interfered too. Harry brewed Wolfsbane Potion as more proof of his mastery and a few other mastery level potions for show. Harry had Susan Bones confirm that a letter did in fact have her aunts handwriting in it and got away with brewing Veritaserum provided that he sold it to the DMLE at discount prices. Harry was pleased with his work this year, but was ready to begin the next phase of his education. To that end, Harry would acquire a Charms Mastery and had already taken his OWLs and NEWTs in that subject as well as Astronomy to free up more time. Fortunately, Harry could just take the OWLs and NEWTs for Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at the Ministry, and could just take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as electives. Between that, studying, and his plans to destroy Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act and other laws Harry would be very busy.